Trixie's Second Story: What Comes of the Emerards
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: n this Story we find Trixie again, with Tails and her friends on another adventure.note: most new characters are my friends who requested to be in it no need to worry they only show up in this one as cameos please read, I promise they better after 5
1. Chapter 1 “The New Visitors”

Trixie's Second Story

Trixie's Second Story

Chapter One "The New Visitors"

Trixie woke up one day and headed down to Tails's workshop to see what he was doing.

Tails was building something.

"What are you doing?" said Trixie.

"I'm building a communicator that can since the energy of the chaos emeralds so we can find them easier." said Tails showing her what he was making.

"Cool that could be useful if must be hard to invent things like that." said Trixie.

"It's really easy to make things once you get the hang of it." said Tails.

"Can you show me some time?" asked Trixie.

"I can show you right now if you want." said Tails.

Trixie and Tails were working in the workshop for a while until Ken came over. Ken looked through the window out of curiosity.

"I bet Trixie doesn't want to play now, she's probably to busy with Tails…" said Ken a little Disappointed as he walked off.

The foxes that now lived in windy valley were all outside playing until a group of foxes and a hedgehog came up to them. Trixie had just left Tails's workshop and were speaking to one another.

"I wonder what was up with that black hedgehog." said Tails

"I really don't know, it was lucky the chaos emeralds were all in one place, otherwise he might have done something with them." said Trixie.

"He's obsessed with taking over the world, like Eggman but more so." said Tails.

Ken walked over to see Trixie talking to Tails, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"She's just always talking to someone I'm never going to be able to talk to her.." said Ken.

He sat down in the grass when he saw something glowing next to him.

"What's this?" said Ken

one of the last things he expected to see was sitting right next to him; It was a green chaos Emerald.

"Wow that's a pretty gem! I wonder what it's doing here." said Ken as he looked at it glow.

"It's a chaos Emerald." said Ken after he noticed it's shape.

"Trixie will love it I'll surprise her!" said Ken as he tucked in a bag where nobody could see it happily.

Meanwhile Trixie's chaos Emerald was acting wearied…It was jiggling and moving a lot and then a big flash of light came from the red Emerald!

Nobody was around to see it but the chaos Emerald was doing something it had Trixie's DNA from when she held the Emerald and was cloning her somehow, this was impossible! Unless somebody made it do that there would be no way for the chaos emerald to have a mind of it's own, but sure enough the flash of light was incredibly bright and when the light stopped there was a red fox with two tails there.

"What happened?!" said the fox.

She was red with blue spots and had two tails just like Trixie. She looked at a picture of Trixie and Tails on Trixie's windowsill.

"Who's this…who am I?" said the fox as she left and ran out the door into the trees of mystic ruin and disappeared.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Chaos Emerald Capture”

Trixie's Second Story

Chapter Two "Chaos Emerald Capture"

"Watch where you're going" said the fox.

"Well I believe you were the one that bumped into me..." said the hedgehog.

The fox was just silent looking him over.

"Who are you running away from?" asked the hedgehog.

"I…..I Don't know!" said the fox looking down.

"Well then who are you?" asked the hedgehog.

The fox was just silent and looked down sadly.

"Well if you don't have a name I'll just call you Angie." said the hedgehog smirking.

"And what may I call you?" said the fox.

"You can call me Spike the Hedgehog." he said.

"And what are you doing around here?" asked Angie.

"I could ask you the same question but if you really want to know…." said Spike as he showed her something.

It was a blue chaos emerald.

"And what do you want with that?" asked Angie.

"I want to be in total control of the planet and these little guys are going to help me do it, have you seen one before?" asked Spike.

"Yeah I've seen one…" said Angie.

"Can you fetch it for me?" said Spike with a grin on his face.

"What's in it for me?" asked Angie.

"You can work with me if you get me that chaos emerald." said Spike.

"Ok I'll do it as a favor." said Angie as she ran towards Tails's workshop.

Angie went inside and saw the red chaos emerald lying on Trixie's bed. Angie looked around and took the chaos emerald and ran into the forest as fast as she could.

Back at windy valley Trixie was walking home with Tails.

"I'm going to bed." said Trixie going upstairs.

Ken was outside walking up to Trixie's room to give her something. Ken knocked and came in to see Trixie crying and upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Ken comforting her.

"Someone took my chaos emerald I knew I should have put it somewhere safer…" said Trixie wiping away a tear from her eye.

Ken held up a bag and gave it to Trixie.

"What's this?" asked Trixie.

"Well I found it so I thought you might like it!" said Ken with a wide smile.

Trixie opened the bag to see a green chaos emerald. Trixie was speechless she just hugged Ken and smiled. Ken just blushed.

"Thank you Ken!" said Trixie in a sweet voice.

"Well…I gotta go now, bye Trixie.." said Ken in a nervous voice as he walked away.

Trixie walked downstairs and showed Tails.

"Wow you have a chaos emerald! Wow now we have two!" said Tails excited.

"No someone took my red one…" said Trixie in a sad voice.

"Spike, well don't worry we'll get it back." said Tails.

Just then Tails's new communicator was beeping really loud.

"What's going on?" said tails looking.

"It's picking up something." said Tails.

But I left my chaos emerald upstairs why is it pointing to outside?" asked Trixie.

They looked outside the window and saw someone.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “A Friend or a Foe?”

Trixie's Second Story

Chapter Three "A Friend or a Foe?"

When Trixie and Tails looked outside there were two hedgehogs outside.

It was Rex and Power waiting there with an odd expression on their faces.

"Come quietly and we won't have to get ruff!" said Rex.

"What do you want?!" said Tails annoyed.

"We want you guy's to come with us if not we'll force you to." said Power.

"Yeah the boss wants you out of the picture." said Rex.

"Well he's not taking me without a fight." said Tails.

Tails whipped his tails and started flying. Trixie went to hide the emerald. Tails flew into action fighting with his two tails. But Power jumped and knocked Tails out. Tails fell to the ground, Tails would have won but the problem was he was expecting the other hedgehog to attack him.

"Tails!" yelled Trixie.

"Ok sister you're next." said Rex.

"You let him go!" yelled Trixie.

Rex ran upstairs and took Trixie by the hand.

"Let me go!" said Trixie struggling.

Rex and Power had Tails and Trixie they were going and Trixie was screaming.

"Help!!" yelled Trixie.

Ken looked back to see Trixie and Tails being carried into the woods.

"I'll save you Trixie!" said Ken as he ran after her.

As they were carrying their new hostages they bumped into Eggman. He was in his Pj's nightcap and all but it was ripped up and he was scratched up.

"WHERE IS SONIC?! I'M GOING TO GET HIM FOR DISTROYING MY BASE WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" said Eggman angry.

A blue streak came out in front of them.

"I'm right here Eggman, come to play?" said Sonic.

"Oh I'll play all right, get him robots!" said Eggman to his robots. The robots were slow and as always Sonic came out ahead.

Trixie started yelling but Sonic didn't notice her he was too busy with Eggman.

Trixie and Tails were at Spike's hideout, an unusual cave in the middle of nowhere.

"I understand you had a Green Chaos Emerald, where is it now?" said Spike as he leaned over Trixie.

"I'm not telling you!" said Trixie.

"Well if you won't tell me I'll have to just take it!" said Spike walking off. "You're a brave one for a fox; I'll see you later I have a Chaos Emerald to find!"

Ken looked through the window and ran in.

"Are you ok?" asked Ken as he untied Trixie.

"Yes but he's after the Chaos Emeralds…" said Trixie as she got up. "were you following me?"

"I heard your screaming." said Ken.

But suddenly…a flash of light appeared and Angie was there, right out of nowhere.

"What? Who are you?" said Trixie.

"I'm Angie…I think…" said Angie holding a light blue Chaos Emerald

"Where did you get that!" said Trixie surprised.

Tails was still knocked out.

"This is for Spike." said Angie showing the Emerald.

"What don't you realize he's going to use that to take control of the planet?" said Trixie. "That's you're problem." said Angie.

"How did you chaos control using the Chaos Emerald?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know but I like it all the same." said Angie as she was running off.

"We've got to stop her!" said Ken.

"But what about Tails?" said Trixie.

Ken and Trixie went over to help Tails up.

"Uhhh what happened?" said Tails rubbing his head.

"We were attacked by Spike, he has four Chaos Emeralds." said Trixie.

Trixie Ken and Tails all ran off after Angie Spike and the Chaos Emeralds.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Emerald Calamity”

Trixie's Second Story

Chapter Four "Emerald Calamity"

Ken Trixie and Tails were still running looking for Angie when they bumped into her. Angie was running but she wasn't as fast as Trixie. Trixie was catching up with her, and Ken and Tails were close behind.

"Chaos attack!" Angie yelled holding the chaos emerald. The chaos emerald shot blasts of chaos energy and was about to hit Trixie, but Ken jumped and pushed Trixie out of the way and got hit himself.

"Ken!" Trixie yelled as she ran back to Ken.

"Trixie…..I" said Ken as he past out.

Trixie fell to her knees and held Ken in her arms.

"I'll go get find Sonic." said Tails as he flew off fast.

Trixie was holding Ken close and Angie looked back and had a look of devastation on her face, but she looked away and ran off with the chaos emerald. Trixie just stayed there and burst into tears, it seemed that Ken was lost forever. She was crying holding Ken close. Ken didn't move or even make a sound; it appeared that he was gone. Trixie was crying and a tear fell of her face and fell onto Ken's forehead. Then Ken Started to wake up,

"Trixie…" he said quietly as he looked into Trixie's tear-filled eyes.

Trixie looked into his. Trixie helped Ken up.

"Ken…" she said as she hugged him.

Ken put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Trixie….I…I love you…" said Ken holding Trixie's hand.

Trixie looked into Ken's calm eyes.

"I love you too…" said Trixie as she hugged Ken as tears were falling down her face.

"Well it looks like we have two young foxes trying to take my chaos emeralds." said Spike as he walked up.

Tails was speeding by using his two tails looking for Sonic. Sonic and Eggman were fighting when Tails Flew up to them.

"Sonic! Sonic!" yelled Tails as he ran up to him.

"Hay Tails what's going on?" said Sonic.

"Hay there's no time for chit chat here WERE IN A FIGHT HERE!" said Eggman.

Tails explained what has happened.

"Ok Tails Let's go" said Sonic as he was about to run off.

"Hay where's Trixie?" asked Travis.

Then Tails explained to everyone what happened.

"Ok can we go now?" asked Sonic rather inpatient.

Sonic grabbed Tails's hand and Tails grabbed Austin and so on, and they held on tight as Sonic sped them through the forest.

"Hay come back!" shouted Eggman.

"Give the chaos emeralds back!" said Ken looking at Spike.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Spike showing them the chaos emeralds.

A flash of light came next to Spike.

"Chaos control!" shouted a voice. It was Angie but with five chaos emeralds now.

"Great now we have them all" said Spike grinning.

Angie was about to hand them to Spike but was interrupted.

"You can't do this." said Trixie.

"What do you mean?" asked Angie.

"He's only using you for the chaos emeralds." Trixie pointed out.

"No he's my friend." said Angie.

"No don't those can't come together he wants them to take over the world, he doesn't want anything else but world domination…" said Trixie.

Angie looked at her chaos emeralds and was confused.

"Chaos scatter!" said Angie as she held up the chaos emeralds.

There was a big flash of light and the chaos emeralds were glowing. They floated up and scattered clear across the planet. But when the light stopped Angie was gone.

"This isn't over I'll get my emeralds back!" said Spike as he ran off.

Trixie went and looked around but Angie had disappeared. Trixie put her hands to her face.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" said Trixie.

Ken walked up to her and held her hand.

"Nobody did…" said Ken.

"We're here to help." said Sonic with everyone.

Everyone was dizzy from how fast Sonic ran. Trixie looked up to the stars.

Trixie went home and looked out her window. Tails was working on his machinery. Then Ken went upstairs and came in…

"What's wrong?" asked Ken.

"Nothing just dreaming…" she said as she looked up at the stars.

Ken sat beside her and they both looked at the stars.

The End.


End file.
